Vous ne me connaissez pas
by Hina Maxwell
Summary: [One Shot]C'est une fic axée sur Duo mais je peux pas en dire plus .. venez lire please ! C'est triste et vaguement yaoi ... Il a une suite pour ceux qui veulent, allez voir le chapitre 2.
1. Vous ne me connaissez pas

Auteur : Hina Maxwell vous vous attendiez à qui ?  
  
Titre : Vous ne me connaissez pas.  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Hina : euh ... bon allez je me lance, il sont pas à moi soupire je ne fais que les empruntez ( encore une fois ) pour une fic !  
  
Duo : Encore heureux qu'on est pas à toi !  
  
Hina : Maieuh ! t'es missant Duo !  
  
Duo : Non , j'di la vérité c'est tout !  
  
Genre : euh je sais pas trop .. à vous de voir !  
  
Couples : si je fais une suite je penses à du 12 mais sinon là on ne voit rien !  
  
Je sais que je devrais être en train d'écrire la suite de Reviens et de Comment m'y prendre mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher j'avais l'idée alors voilà ! Pour ceux qui attendent Comment m'y prendre la suite ne devrais pas trop tarder car le chapitre est presque finie ! Après je m'occupe de Reviens, le chapitre 3 est d'ailleurs en cours, j'espère le finir vite ! Maintenant bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review chibi-eyes please !  
  
Vous ne me connaissez pas  
  
Il commençait à faire nuit dans cette région de la Terre, tout près de la demeure de Quatre Raberba Winner. La guerre s'était finie deux semaines plus tôt et les cinq pilotes s'étaient installés ensemble dans une des maisons de Quatre sur Terre. Avec la tombée de la nuit la température chutait en flèche et le jeune homme qui observait la disparition du soleil derrière l'horizon resserra ses bras autour de son corps dans le vain espoir de se réchauffer. Poussant un léger soupir il se décida à rentrer.  
  
La maison était silencieuse et il détestait ça, ce silence qui n'était que trop souvent présent ici. Il passa devant la cuisine où un autre homme rangeait quelques affaires ou bien faisait-il la vaisselle ? Il n'en savait rien et en fait il s'en fichait, depuis la fin de la guerre il se fichait de beaucoup de choses. O bien sur lui ne le montrait pas, non loin de là il gardait son sourire, toujours ce même foutu sourire. Oui, Duo Maxwell en avait marre de sourire pour sauver les apparences mais dès qu'il abandonnait son sourire les autres anciens pilotes le regardaient comme si quelques chose clochait. Non, rien ne clochait c'était tout simplement le vrai Duo Maxwell qui voulait sortir, enfin pouvoir être lui-même mais même ça on lui refusait.  
  
Il continua son chemin en silence, Quatre ne s'étant même pas aperçut de sa présence. Trowa était dans le salon et lui non plus ne le remarqua pas, il lisait et puis Duo savait être silencieux quand il le souhaitait. Encore une chose sur sa véritable personnalité dont il doutait que ses « amis » se soit aperçut ! Finalement il monta les escaliers menant au premier étage, là où se trouvait sa chambre. Pour une fois qu'il ne la partageait pas avec Ice-man, tient en parlant du loup on en voit la queue et bien dans ce cas là c'est plutôt en parlant du loup on l'entend taper comme un dingue sur son laptop ! Oui, Heero Yui n'avait pas perdu ses mauvaises habitudes, il n'avait pas changé, pas du tout. Toujours aussi froid voir glacial, à en faire pâlir d'envie tout les glaçons ! Trowa avait un peu changé et c'était révélé plus ouvert à ses amis mais pas Heero ou très rarement, trop rarement selon certain.  
  
Il croisa Wufeï dans le couloir qui se dirigeait vers le salon semble-t-il, mais aucun mot ne fut échangé et c'est à peine si Wufeï posa son regard sur Duo et ce dernier fit de même. Il ne voulait pas avoir droit à un regard inquisiteur semblant dire « Qu'est-ce t'as encore ? Tu joues à quoi ? »  
  
Mais là était le problème, il ne jouait pas et n'avait plus l'intention de le faire. Son numéro de joyeux luron l'épuisait, et il en avait marre de l'opinion qu'ils avaient de lui. Il pense tous que rien ne l'atteint que leurs regards, leurs remarques ne le touchent pas mais c'est faux, c'est tout le contraire. Mais Duo est doué pour le caché, très doué voilà tout. Son masque devient un poids de plus en plus lourd chaque jour qui passe et avec la fin de la guerre c'est pire. Il ne pensait même pas y survivre, la fin de la guerre ? Non, il ne pensait pas la voir, il y croyait mais n'avait jamais cru la voir. Et maintenant il se trouvait là, la guerre était finie et il pensait pouvoir laisser tomber son masque mais c'était devenu impossible. Il en était devenu prisonnier, pris au piège par des illusions.  
  
Il atteignit sa chambre et y entra sans le moindre bruit. Une nouvelle fois il soupira puis se mit à son bureau en prenant du papier et un stylo et commença à écrire.  
  
« Salut vous tous !  
  
Je sais que vous vous demandez ce que c'est que tout ça, hein ?  
  
J'en suis sur et certain et bien je suis là, façon de parler bien sur, pour vous l'expliquez.  
  
C'est d'une simplicité effarante en fait mais je ne sais pas où commencer, je ne sais pas quoi dire en premier. Oui, oui c'est bien Duo Maxwell qui ne sais pas quoi dire.  
  
Surpris, hein ?  
  
Et bien pas moi, je crois qu'il est temps que vous rencontriez quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un se nomme Duo Maxwell.  
  
Pas la peine de te demander ce que j'ai encore inventer Wufeï, je ne dis que le pure vérité. Je peux deviner votre air surpris, oui même celui de Trowa et Heero.  
  
Alors je vais vous parlez de cet homme. Il est plutôt grand, a les yeux améthystes et une longue natte dans le dos.  
  
Je sais que vous savez à quoi il ressemble, vous voyez bien, ne ? Vous pensez connaître cet homme et bien vous vous trompez lourdement !  
  
Oh ne prenez pas cet air là, s'il vous plait, non vous ne le connaissait pas car vous ne l'avez que trop rarement vu. Parfois il était là, de plus en plus il a essayé d'être là depuis la fin de cette putain de guerre ! Vous l'aviez remarqué ? Non, bien sur que non.  
  
Il est inutile de cire le contraire, je sais que c'est vrai et vous le savez aussi.  
  
Celui que vous connaissez n'est pas le vrai Duo Maxwell mais plutôt la façade, vous connaissez le masque de Duo Maxwell mais pas ce qu'il cache.  
  
Sincèrement vous croyez vraiment que je suis heureux comme ça tout le temps ?  
  
La vérité est bien plus sombre, Duo Maxwell est bien plus sombre que ça !  
  
Je ne suis pas heureux, non et je ne pense pas l'avoir été un jour. Oui, vous lisez bien, je ne suis et n'est jamais été véritablement heureux.  
  
Mon enfance ? Et bien je l'ai passé dans les rues de L2, j'y ai perdu tout ceux que je connaissait, jusqu'à mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a élevé. Solo. A partir du moment où il est mort Sans nom, l'orphelin des rues de L2 est devenu Duo.  
  
Après ? Et bien j'ai été sous la protection d'un prêtre et d'une sœur : Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène. Et en peu de temps, trop peu, ils sont morts. Je suis alors devenu Duo Maxwell.  
  
Et puis j'ai rencontré G, la suite vous la connaissez. Je suis devenu pilote de Gundam et j'ai vu encore plus de mort dont beaucoup étaient mes propres victimes.  
  
Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ne me hantent pas ? Je les voient tout les soirs et je n'ai pas eu une nuit sans cauchemar depuis Solo je crois. Et encore à l'époque mes nuits n'étaient pas sereine.  
  
Le vrai Duo Maxwell n'a jamais eu le temps d'être un enfant c'est pourquoi je portais le masque de la gaieté et de l'insouciance car il est aussi le masque de l'enfance. Une enfance que la guerre m'a volé, comme elle a volé tout le reste.  
  
Je souffre tout les jours, à chaque instant de ma vie mais je le cacha habilement. Même toi Quatre n'a su voir qui j'étais vraiment. Je ne t'en blâme pas, je regrette juste que personne n'est fais l'effort de voir au delà de mon masque. A croire que c'était trop dur pour vous.  
  
Ca fais si mal que parfois je ne ressent plus que cette souffrance qui m'englobe totalement. Mon masque est devenu lourd, si lourd que je ne peux plus le porter désormais.  
  
Et oui, j'ai aussi un masque comme Trowa, Wufeï et Heero. Eux ils sont impassible ou fier voir froid, on ne vous demande rien mais on peut voir derrière votre masque. Pourquoi me direz-vous ?  
  
Tout simplement parce qu'on sait que vous portez un masque, on ne peut chercher ce que l'on ignore et c'est pour ça que vous ne connaissez pas Duo Maxwell.  
  
Je ne suis pas toujours dans cette tristesse, parfois j'en ressort. J'oublie tout et je me concentre. Cela marchait très bien pour les combats, ils étaient mon défouloir, je pouvait m'y perdre et tout oublier. Mais maintenant, qu'il n'y en a plus et qu'il n'y a aucun espoir d'en voir d'autres, je m'étouffe dans cette souffrance.  
  
Je n'ai même jamais cru que je verrais un jour la paix, j'y croyait mais je pensait mourir avant. J'ai eu tort et j'ai survécu à la guerre et jour après jour je me détruis de l'intérieur.  
  
Je suis devenu prisonnier de ce masque, je me suis pris dans mon propre piège ! Pathétique, hein ?  
  
J'en rirais si ce n'était pas si désespérant car il n'y a aucun moyen pour l'enlever ce foutu masque !  
  
Quatre c'est peut-être toi qui le plus proche de connaître le vrai moi mais quoi que tu en penses tu ne me connais pas. Je ne suis pas le blagueur qui ne penses qu'à s'amuser, dormir et manger comme vous le pensez tous.  
  
Oh bien sur vous me reconnaissez comme un bon pilote, un excellent assassin, je n'en doute pas. Mais vous mettez tous ça sur Shinigami pas sur Duo Maxwell. Ne niez pas c'est vrai.  
  
Je vous connais bien mieux que vous ne le pensez, j'observe plus que vous ne le croyez. J'ai vu le cœur tendre et fragile de Heero caché sous une tonne de glace mais bien présent. J'ai vu l'immense générosité de Quatre mais aussi son inquiétude qui revient bien plus qu'il ne le montre et sa joie de vivre. Trowa, mon vieux Trotro, qui a un cœur en or mais qui le cache très bien ! Et puis Feifei ! Malgré ton air fier, ce n'est pas de l'arrogance comme on peut le penser aux premiers contacts, c'est plus une grande timidité que tu cache comme tu peux. Oui, tu es timide et nostalgique, prisonnier d'une douleur immense dû à la perte d'un être cher. Tes vêtements blancs, signe de deuil, en sont le signe flagrant.  
  
Vous voyez je ne pense pas me trompez car je vous connais trop bien pour cela.  
  
Comprenez-vous enfin que vous ne savez rien de moi ?  
  
Je suis désolé mais c'était trop dur à porter, ce masque et le poids de détendre l'atmosphère qui repose toujours sur mes épaules.  
  
J'ai essayé d'abandonner le masque mais comme je l'ai déjà dit j'en suis prisonnier et puis vous ne voyez rien, personne n'a su voir à travers le masque.  
  
C'est cela qui m'attriste le plus mais c'est ainsi, j'ai cessé de croire en la vie il y a longtemps, mais j'ai gardé une dernière croyance en la mort.  
  
Elle seule ne m'a jamais trahie, et elle seule me connais véritablement.  
  
Le temps n'est plus à parler, je sais qu'il est désormais trop tard. Je suis jeune direz-vous mais j'en ai trop vu et je connais la Vie. Je connais ses pièges dont le pire est l'espoir.  
  
Je n'ai plus la force d'espérer pour rien, l'espoir est trop traître et fait trop souffrir.  
  
Alors je vais tirer ma révérence et vous souhaiter tous le bonheur que je n'ai jamais eu !  
  
Je sais qu'il y encore des choses que je garde pour moi, des sentiments profonds mais il faut mieux que je les gardent secret.  
  
Adieux,  
  
Duo Maxwell »  
  
Le jeune homme plia le papier puis alla chercher un objet dans la malle se trouvant devant son lit. Il en ressortit une magnifique dague éclairée par une rayon de lune, son éclat en était presque éblouissant. Un sourire vrai vient naître sur le visage du jeune homme puis il prend la lettre et le pose sur le lit. Il s'allonge sur le lit à coté de la lettre puis observe la dague.  
  
Alors pour la première fois de la soirée sa voix s'élève, grave et pourtant douce :  
  
« Le seul moyen... »  
  
Et en un mouvement rapide il vient s'entailler le poignet droit puis fait de même au gauche. La douleur l'envahie mais elle n'est rien comparée à la douleur qu'il doit subir tout les jours, cette douleur là est salvatrice. Il ne la ressent qu'à moitié et sombre dans un sommeil éternel. Un sourire encore plus grand éclaire son doux visage, il est serein et son masque est enfin tombé, pour toujours cette fois.  
  
Fin ou à suivre .. ?  
  
Duo : Heu .. c'est quoi CA ?  
  
Hina : Bah c'est une fic, pourquoi ?  
  
Duo : et pourquoi je meurt ?  
  
Hina : euh .. et bien je sais pas trop si t'es mort en fait... Au départ je voulais te faire mourir mais je vais peut-être faire une suite où tu serais en vie ( ben vi quelqu'un peut arriver et te sauver à temps, ne ? )... donnez moi votre avis sur cette fic et si vous pensez qu'elle doit avoir une suite ou non please .. review ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kikoo tout le monde !

Je m'aperçois en mettant à jour certaines de mes fics que ce one shot à une suiteet que j'ai fais les réponses aux reviews dedans et que pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé de reviews et qui n'ont pas lu la suite et ben ne le savent pas …

Je teins donc à dire à tous que j'ai bien lues vos reviews et que j'y ai répondu mais pas ici.

Donc je le dis, les rar sont dans « Ce que je suis vraiment » que j'ai re-postée car me l'avait supprimée ….Elles sont dans le chapitre 1.

Je n'ai rien a rajouter si ce n'est : bonne journée à tous et bonnes vacances ( ou fin de vacances )

A bientôt

Hina


End file.
